


Sealing Her Fate

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Heartbreak, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She never should have travelled back in time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Sealing Her Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Oct 8th Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard." Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"I love you," she whispered, her heart breaking as she said it. "Ain't that the worst thing you've ever heard?"

Tom pulled away from her, the look in his eyes breaking her heart even further. "I told you not to fall in love with me, Hermione."

Travelling to the past, she had one goal of ending Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort. Instead, she found herself tangled in a web of lies and lust. She was drawn to him, something she didn’t anticipate when she used the Time-Turner. She also didn't anticipate the Time-Turner breaking, trapping her in the past.

Tom began to dress, not making eye contact with her. 

"Tom," Hermione said quietly, watching him. "Don't go."

"I can't stay… Not if you feel that way about me." 

"You don't have to love me back," Hermione said, desperate for him not to leave.

"It doesn't matter, I just can't be around someone who's attached to me that way." He paused, looking at her carefully. "It's precarious."

Falling in love was supposed to be a joyous thing, instead, it felt like Hermione had just signed her own death sentence. And falling for Tom Riddle? It might as well have been.


End file.
